It is standard practice to cast cement linings around well casings to create a fluid tight seal between the well interior and surrounding formation.
A disadvantage of this and many other in-situ casting techniques is that the cement or other solidifying substance shrinks during solidification or curing as a result of higher atomic packing due to hydration and/or phase changes.